Heiken
"To perserve all balance." Office Values As one may gather from the size of this office, Heikin do not have many qualms about recruiting huge amounts of Heroes to their cause. The more the merrier. They search for people with an innate ability or desire to aid those in need in any situation, and people who are in touch with the idea of 'zen' or 'balance'. Reputable Members Momo Zeyada Alias: True Zen Fame: B-Rank Member Status: Current leader of Sapporo Branch Overview: Zeyada is the third leader of the Sapporo Branch for Heikin, and immediately striking to anyone who meets her. She has been blind since birth, and wears bandaging over her eyes at all times. Her quirk deals with natural energies and sensories, which have ensured that, in spite of her disability, she has lived a relatively normal life. She is very calm, soft-spoken and collected at all times, no matter how dire the situation may be. She exudes a sense of quiet authority and demands respect wherever she goes, even though she never once asks for it. Having spent ten years training rigorously in the mountains of Nepal to 'find herself' (as she says), she is unbelievably patient. A massive workoholic, however, when it comes to her job, she literally never sleeps in order to maximise her effectiveness to be on call for disasters. Nishimura Yuuto Alias: The Puppeteer Fame: B-Rank Member Status: Second strongest member of the Sapporo Branch Overview: A joyous young man if ever there was one, not much can dampen Yuuto's mood. Still relatively new in the field of Heroics, he has only been a member of Heikin for less than a year. In spite of that, his popularity has soared due to his very likeable, affable personality. He is oftentimes used as the 'face' of the Office in Japan, and has been voted 'Number One Hottie Hero' in Shoujo's Weekly Magazine for the past four years running. His quirk, as his alias may suggest, revolves around fibrous strings that he can release and manipulate from his own bodily fluids/ innards/ etc. He uses it creatively in huge quantities to shield civilians, and sort through rubble in a disaster zone. Lyeng Fuuta Alias: Gin Fame: C-Rank Member Status: Third strongest member of the Sapporo Branch Overview: Fuuta, or as he is most commonly known, 'Gin', might seem icy and disconnected, but he has very strong morals when it comes to helping and saving people. He follows the teachings of balance very closely, and has been around for supposedly hundreds of years, courtesy of his strange, almost mythic serpent form. He sees the ebb and flow in the cosmos, and there needs to be somebody or something suitably astounding to move him into giving praise, or any other form of positive words. It isn't known whether his quirk is more attributed to his serpent form, or the abilities he exhibits; when called to a live disaster zone, he can manipulate and bend the elements to his will, and when called to the aftermath of a disaster, he can move like water through all surfaces to find and rescue survivors. Rumour circulates in the office of Gin's venom, and how, supposedly, it provides the bitten individual with god-like powers... for a price. Category:U.A Affiliates Category:Organizations